Heart Attack: Spitfire One-Shot
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Summary: She feels as though if she falls for him she might have a heart attack


**Young Justice: Heart Attack: Spitfire One-Shot**

**Summary: She feels as though if she falls for him she might have a heart attack**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice or the song by Demi**

**Author's Note: Just popped into my head as I was listening to Demi's song Heart Attack. Enjoy spitfire fans!(I really love that song it fits me so perfectly)**

Artemis Crock grabbed her head, closing her eyes tightly as she tried not to look in the mirror. She gave up and looked at her reflection. What the hell was she wearing? She was wearing a skirt, a nice blazer, and small inch heels. She sniffed her wrist and wrinkled her face. Perfume, she was wearing perfume. "This can't be happening to me." She said looking at herself in the mirror. "I don't wear this kind of stuff!" She was a tomboy and a tomboy does not wear girly outfits. However, recently and very recently, she started to think she should wear this stuff. "Maybe, maybe he will like it?" She wonders and groaned once she started thinking about HIM.

Ever since he moved to Gotham and started attending Gotham Academy, things were changing for Artemis Crock. She started to get girly, and say weird things that girly girls would say. She started caring at what she looks like whenever she was around him and his best friend Dick Grayson. "This reminds me of that song Heart Attack by Demi Lovato." Suddenly as she said this, the song popped into her head.

_Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

She never fell for anyone before. Because she did not want to. She did not want to get hurt or get let down and she would always put her defenses up. She was afraid to fall in love. That was until Wally West came into her life. She remembers the first time they had met. It was in the middle of first semester of Gotham Academy when a new kid walked into her AP biology class. When he did, he looked straight at her while he was introducing himself to the class. She started to change after that. She was only around him because of her best friend Dick Grayson. Apparently, the two knew each other in elementary school before Wally had to move away.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand_

Ever since he had come to Gotham, Wally makes her want to act like a girl. In private when no one is around, she would steal her sister Jade's nail polish and tried it on then wash it off because she hated it. The next day, she tried on a couple of Jade's high heels to see how she would like in them. She hated them too. One day at Gotham Academy, while the three friends walk each other to class he made her nervous every time they would hang out together. She hated that too.

_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

Whenever he was around she would freeze in her spot and tried to remember to act like herself and she feels like she was doing it wrong because of how he was making her feel. She is so afraid to fall in love with Wally West. She keeps denying herself if she did that she would have a heart attack and fall.

_The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames_

Her feelings for Wally were lost inside her body. It feels as though her body was burning and she feels numb. She cannot put the blame on anyone else but herself because she was falling for Wally West. She wanted to run away, far away from here where no one can find her. She jumped when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Your mom says that you were in here can I come in?" It was him. She cleared her throat. It was now or never.

"Uh, yea in here." She said looking back towards the mirror. She watched as the door opened to reveal Wally West and saw his reaction as he looked her up and down. "Um, what do you think?" She asked, turning around, her arms behind her back, looking down towards the ground. Wally rubbed his neck nervously.

"Why are you trying to change?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Because of you. You are making me feel this way. Made want to be girly wearing stuff like this."

"You know that I like you just the way you are right? You don't have to change anything." She looked back up and saw him giving her a goofy smile. "I want to kiss you right now." She smirked at him.

"Then come over here." She said. He smirked as he made his way over and kissed her. She felt like she was having a heart attack as he did.

**Author's Note: Review please! Hope that you guys enjoyed this small one-shot!**


End file.
